


Horror Movie

by ValentineRevenge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Szayel wants to do after a long day is curl up and watch a nice gory horror movie, but Nnoitra sees horror movies as anything but nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movie

No liking man-on-man? No reading! Or else I'll send Byakushies Cherry Blossoms of Doom after your sorry arse if ya flame me. Either way, I own nothing.

Warnings!: OOC Characters, horror movies, gay relationships, nightmares, spoony cussin'

Nnoitra: An' really fuckin' shitty ass writin'!

ValentineRevenge: Spoon! You're back! Finally!

Nnoitra: Shaddup, and I can't comment if I'm in the story.

ValentineRevenge: Good enough for me. Now get in the damn story.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And with that loud, unruly noise, Szayel once again found his ears ringing, and an overgrown Spoon huddled in his lap. The pink-haired man sighed. Why'd he ask his lover to watch a zombie movie with him in the first place? By the time that this movie was done, he was going to be deaf, and have bruises every shade of the rainbow.

He shoved the unruly Spoon off of him, to no avail. Only a moment later, another zombie came charging out of the shadows to attack some poor hapless victim.

"EEEEEEEEK!"

The Spoon was once again in the scientist's lap, burying his face in pink hair. Szayel merely shoved the elder man off of him, and said, "Nnoitra, why are you so frightened of zombies?"

"They're fuckin' dead, and they're fuckin' fast, that's why I'm fuckin' scared of them, ya fuckin' pink-haired bastard."

Even when scared, the Spoon certainly had an impressive vocabulary of insults and curses that would've put the 11th division to shame.

And then a moment later...

"Zombies aren't real...are they?"

Szayel glared at the Quinta, who constantly kept interrupting his movie. After a long day of experimenting, all the pinkette wanted to do was kick back and relax. Not deal with a clingy Spoon. "Do you want me to make them real?" The threat in the words was unmistakeable.

"Meep."

A very quiet noise from the other Espada, who had up until this point been yelling and cursing at the top of his lungs.

"I thought so." The scientist said with a satisfied air, sitting back against the couch. He half-way dared the other man to jump all over him next time there was a scary scene on the screen in front of them.

"YEEEEECH!"

With a sigh, Szayel realized that he would get no respect tonight. Calming the jumpy Espada practically on top of him would help. The scientist shoved the Spoon off him, onto his back. Said Spoon looked up, fear causing his eye to bug out in a most mantis-y way. "You and all of this screaming and jumping is getting on my nerves. What happened to being the strongest Espada? Looks like I'll just have to do something about it."

Gulp.

"Wha-?" Was as far as Nnoitra got, before his lips were claimed by the other man. A moment later, the Octava pulled away, leaving a very confused Mantis laying on the couch. "That should shut you up for a while."

When the movie was finally over, to the great relief of the Spoon, Szayel looked down at the Espada sprawled across himself and the entirety of the couch. Wordlessly, Szayel snapped off the television, and the duet removed themselves to their bedroom.

"Don't even think you're getting any tonight." Szayel said, feeling a hand groping his arse. "Damn." Nnoitra said, pervin' grin fading off.


End file.
